


Asylumstuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's homestuck. In an asylum.</p><p>THIS WORK IS UNFINISHED AND WILL LIKELY NEVER BE COMPLETED. IF YOU WANT TO USE THIS CONCEPT TO WRITE YOUR OWN AU, OR JUST CONTINUE THE STORY, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylumstuck

Kevin was not a normal child. But then, of course, he did not live in a normal house, or have a normal family. Kevin"s life was decidedly abnormal. His father, Cedric Douglas, had adopted him when he was a baby. They were rather poor, so when his dad found a job as an insurance salesman halfway across the country, they packed up and moved. It was a Tuesday that happened to be his birthday, but he didn"t care all that much.

"KEVIN!" His dad yelled from his office.

"WHAT?" He yelled back. Kevin"s normal voice was loud, and his yell was spectacular. His dad didn"t respond right away, and Kevin was going to brush it off until he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and pushed himself away from his computer where he had been researching a new movie he wanted to see. "Come in." His dad opened the door and stepped just inside the room.

"It"s your birthday." He stated and opened his arms as if to hug him.

"No shit." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Language." His father cautioned, and then proceeded. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing." Kevin turned back to his computer, hoping his dad would leave.

"Your birthday is special! We should celebrate."

"Celebrate the day I was expelled from the birth canal of some crack addicted woman I don"t even know? Whoop-de-fucking do."

"Language" His dad sighed. Kevin didn"t reply and his dad left. After waiting for the sounds of his dad"s SUV pulling out of the driveway, he scribbled a note that read "went for a walk" and taped it to his door. Then, he pushed open his window and clambered out onto the ledge. He shut the window behind him, until there was only enough space for him to wedge his fingers in between the window and the frame. Turning back around he lay flat on his stomach and leaned over the edge of the roof, searching until he grabbed a plastic garbage bag that was taped to the underside of the drainpipe. He fished out a set of white clothes, clean but slightly wrinkled and put them on quickly, to avoid the amount of time he spent nude in the open summer air. After changing he threw his clothes into the trash bag and stuffed it back under the drain pipe. Peering around in a crouching position, he stepped over the foot wide gap between his roof and the building's next door. The asylum's. He pried open the window that was never locked or fully shut, and, after checking to make sure the room was empty, wormed his way inside. He paused for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark room. After blinking rapidly, he scanned the walls. One side of the room was covered in scribblings in purple ink and had a plain grey bed up against the wall. Some were clown faces, others, cuss words. The majority of it was the word HONK written in various capitals. The other side of the room had a bed with a red comforter and green sheets pressed to the wall and posters hung above it depicting Insane Clown Posse as well as various terrifying clowns. Kevin chuckled to see Faygo bottles in various states of fullness scattered around the bed. This room belonged to his best friend, Gabriel Makara. The nurses thought he was Gabriel's roommate, of course, the nurses had so many people to take care of, none of them actually checked up on him, as long as he didn't cause too much fuss. He checked his watch. It's 12:05, which meant that most of the patients would be meeting their parents in the visiting room. Kevin pushed open the door and walked down the hallway to the common room. He sat down in one of the squashy green armchairs and sighed, peering around for someone he knew. A loud scream and a crunching noise is heard before the door to the visiting room is flung open. A tall skinny teenage boy appeared, with sickly pale skin and thick messy black hair that stuck out from his skull like it was making a run for it. He let out another scream and threw the remainder of a broken table at the wall, sinewy muscles pulsing with anger. Kevin lept up and ran to Gabriel's room, grabbing a Faygo and a bottle of neon green pills before tearing back to the common room where Gabriel was fighting off nurses.

"GABE." Kevin shouted and Gabe paused with one hand clutching a nurse's shirt and the other raised in a fist. "C'mon bro, I have your drink and your pills. Take some." Kevin shook the pill bottle and held out the Faygo. "It's strawberry. Your favorite!" Gabe took a few steps towards him and snatched the bottle before downing half of it in one gulp. "Alright, c'mon, here." Kevin handed two of the capsules to Gabe and he swallowed them obediently, a placid look coming over his face.

"Thanks, bro." He smiled, all traces of the rampaging monster gone. Kevin helped him over to the couch and sit down next to him.

"What the fuck was that?" Kevin asked, angry now that his friend was back to normal. Gabe frowned and shrugged.

"Dad had another conference. He didn't show."

Kevin sighed. Gabriel's dad was a traveling business man, who managed to find an excuse to skip out on visiting day every week. Kevin ran a hand through his hair and decided to change the subject.

"The nurses make you take off your makeup again?" Kevin asked.

Gabe nodded. "They say the clown stuff makes the other patients nervous." He glanced at Kevin. "Your hair is changing." Kevin had dyed his hair black when he had first met Gabe, after they decided to be best friends. At 13 it seemed like a pledge, but after 3 years, Kevin had grown accustomed to his new black hair, instead of his old color which now reminded him of rust.

"Yeah, my dad forgot to get dye from the store." Kevin playfully nudged his friend. "I guess we all have daddy issues." Gabe laughed, a sound that was scarier than his screaming. A second later his face darkened.

"Gimme the pills." Kevin hesitated, but, noticing the expression on his friend's face, handed him the bottel. Gabe took several more capsules before sitting back and closing his eyes.

"Don't the nurses fucking care how many of those things you hork down?"

"Nah, bro. They don't care as long as I don't OD or break anything." Gabe lazily opened his eyes and glanced, fuzzily at Kevin. "The last time they tried to wean me off the stuff, I stabbed a nurse in the leg with safety scissors. Course, they weren't all that motherfucking safe." He chuckled.

"Let's do your exercise." Kevin rolled his eyes at his friend's joke. "It's better than you running your dumbass squawk-gaper." Gabe chuckled at Kevin's made up word, which is the main reason he did it.

"Alright. Here I go." Gabe sat up. "My name is Gabriel Makara. I am 16 years old. I enjoy ICP, Faygo and miracles. I get pretty excited by clowns and I used to belong to a cult that worshiped them before I came to this shit hole. My goal in life is to learn how to ride a unicycle and I am most scared by the noise I make when I step on my horns." At that moment, the visiting room door opened again to reveal a short freckled girl who could have passed for a boy were it not for her shoulder length blood red hair, more Jessica Rabbit than Ron Weasley. She walked over to the couch where Kevin and Gabe were sitting. Gabe elbowed Kevin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Kevin growled and felt himself blush.

"Hey Karkat." The girl frowned and shook her head. "I mean Kevin. Gabriel." She coldly nodded towards Gabe. They dated a while back, and it hadn't ended well.

"Hey Theresa." Kevin smiled, stupidly before arranging his face into a more serious expression. Theresa sat down opposite him and sighed, stretching out her bite-mark covered arms and cracking her knuckles. "So how was the visit?" Kevin asked.

"Awful." Thersa rolled her eyes. "I mean, seeing my mom was great, and she told me about these cool new reptiles they got at work, but then I forgot where I was and started to ask her when she was gonna hatch and if we were on Prospit and the nurses ended it. I hate to see her worry, I just get.... fuzzy sometimes."

Kevin nodded. Theresa suffered from delusions much more complex than anything he had even read about in books.

"Remind me about Prospit?" Kevin leaned forward. Theresa frowned.

"Dr. Scratch said I wasn't supposed to talk about it anymore..."

"Screw him. Your stories are epic." Kevin waved his hand. "Afterwards we'll do an exercise to ground you." Theresa smiled and nodded.

"OK. So Prospit is where we, the trolls, wake up when we enter the session. It's a big yellow planet where you can fly, and there are these little white men and women walking around. When my luscus hatches and we enter the session, I'll be able to use my seer powers to guide the team, even though I'm blind, but you'll be the real leader, Karkat. And Gamzee will be on our team too and but you'll be a knight and he'll be a bard." Theresa stood and started to pace before Kevin grabbed her arm.

"Theresa." He said gently.

"My name's Terezi."

"Your name is Theresa. You're a human."

"I'm a troll. I have candy corn horns and grey skin and....." She peered down at her arms. "Teal blood." She opened her mouth and raised her arm to bite it but Kevin grabbed it and pulled down.

"Your name is Theresa. Do your exercise." He pushed her onto the chair where she blinked and inhaled deeply.

"My name Is Theresa Pyrope. I am 16 years old. I love dragons because of their colorful scales. I like to pretend to be a lawyer and use my stuffed animals as the jury. My goal in life is to become a prosecutioner and I am most scared by my dreams and visions coming true." She let out the rest of her breath and smiled. "Thanks Kevin." she absentminded touched her scalp, where two bandages covered the places she had scratched searching for horns.

Kevin smiled, guiltily, wishing he hadn't pushed her to tell him stories.

"Hey Theresa, wanna LARP with me?" Gabe sat up. "I'll be the defendant."

Theresa smiled. The defendant always lost, and was hung for their crimes.

"Alright." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off towards her room, causing him to stumble even though he was a good deal taller than her. Kevin watched them go down the hallway, a bit jealously. His train of thought was interrupted by a deep sigh, borderline indecent, followed by a small skinny boy throwing himself face down onto the couch.

"What the fuck Alex." Kevin sighed. Alex was either depressed or angry, but seeing as he was bi-polar, this wasn't a surprise.

"'Sup KK." Alex lisped. His speech impediment had made him the center of teasing at school, until he had flipped out after over dosing on his medication and brutally beating his girlfriend. 

"Stop fucking calling me that. How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in to your aggravation sponge?"

"The number is too large for you to comprehend." Alex shot back.

"How was your session with your dads?"

"Sucky. They spent the entire time insulting my appearance. 'Alex you're too skinny. Alex you're too pale. Alex your hair is atrocious.' I mean Jegus get off my fucking case."

"Maybe you shouldn't have cut your own hair if you didn't want people to insult it."

"Shut the fuck up KK." Aleck rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I talked to Amanda again today." He said, quietly.

"Sweet fucking Jegus. Why do you keep talking to her?" Kevin shouted.

"I dunno. I wanted to apologize."

"Again?"

"YES AGAIN." Alex sat up, angrily. "I BROKE HER FUCKING VOCAL CHORDS, THERE IS NO WAY I CAN APOLOGIZE FOR THE AMOUNT OF PAIN I'VE CAUSED HER." A nurse started to head over but before she could tell them to quiet down Alex flopped back onto his stomach and moaned. "I'm such a fuckup, KK."

Kevin sighed.

"Do your exercise."

"No."

"Do your fucking exercise, Alex."

"No. It's stupid."

"Yeah it is, and I just did it twice with Theresa and Gabe, but it works so shut your chitinous windhole and do it."

"Fine. Gog. My name is Alex Captor. I am 16 years old. I am apeshit bananas at computers. I know all the codes. All of them. Everyone know's I am a sick hacker, but I have yet to meet my potential. I sort of beat myself up about it for no good reason cause I'm bipolar as shit. I like bifurcation which makes my disease all the more ironic. I like bee's and my goal in life is to run a hive. I am scared of my emotions and the visions I get from my meds sometimes."

"That was long." Kevin jabbed his friend.

"Shut your face KK." Alex smiled.

"Did it help?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Don't let it swell up that train wreck you call a head." Alex stood and stretched, putting his glasses back on from where they had fallen on the floor. "By the way, do you know where Gabe is?"

"Yeah he"s LARPing with Theresa. Why?"

"Theo was looking for him."

Kevin smiled. Gabe had the biggest crush on Theo but he seemed to not be aware of it, treating as a close friend instead of something more.

"I"ll go tell him." Kevin stood and Alex took his place on the couch, stretching out and barely touching the ends. He wandered over to Theresa's room but found it empty. Down the hall he heard a bass beat playing and sighed. He pushed open the door and rolled his eyes at the scene inside. Gabe was leaning next to a boom box which was playing a generic beat. Sitting on the rumpled sheets of Gabe's bed was a small Mexican boy with a shaggy brown Mohawk.

"Rip it little brother!" Gabe crowed.

"Alright. You can call me the lady killer, I'm such a thrilla, you can bet all ya skrilla that I will rise like godzilla. I'm on a ramp, downhill, it gets faster at the bottom no problem I can hit the breaks, such high stakes my hands they shake but thems the breaks!" Theo rapped in time to the music.

"That was motherfucking awesome!" Gabe did a stupid little dance and then plopped next to Theo which was blushing.

"Uh, thanks I guess. I'm not as good as Dave or even you."

Gabe snorted. "Dave isn't all that good. And I have miracles on my side." he leaned in just a little too close for it to be considered friendly before noticing Kevin in the door.

"Wassup." Gabe grunted without moving. Theo spun around, nearly twisting off of the bed in surprise.

"K-kevin, uh I didn't know that you were... um how long have you been standing there?" Theo had a stutter that came out more when he was nervous. That wasn't the reason he was interred through. Around three years ago Theo had thrown himself off of a cliff. Most people had assumed it was a suicide attempt, but he had maintained that he was trying to fly. He was obsessed with Peter Pan and his father, a weak willed man, had not seen the warning signs of Theo's obsession going too far. Kevin shook himself from his reviere and nodded in greeting to Theo.

"I had heard you were looking for Gabe and I was coming to tell him. Looks like you found him first." Theo nodded silently, his coco cheeks flushing red.

"That reminds me. I found you cuz I wanted to hear your exercise." Gabe grinned at Theo and Kevin rolled his eyes. The exercises were something the head doctor, Dr. Scratch had thought up. They were supposed to be private, something you did when you needed to be calmed down, or during prescribed sessions. Most patients treated it as a sort of friendship right of passage, if you shared it with someone it meant you trusted them. Kevin scoffed at the entire process and refused to do it with anyone. Of course, strictly speaking, he wasn't supposed to be there, and as such did not have therapy sessions with Dr. Scratch, but he stood on principal. Theo, fidgeted and began scratching his arms. Gabe reached over and grabbed his wrists, stopping him. 

"C'mon bro, 's alright if you don't want to." Gabe grinned, in what was supposed to be a comforting manner, but instead was rather creepy. Theo seemed to take heart in this though, and his breathing steadied. 

"My name is Theo Nitram. I love fairy tails. I also like to catch and train animals. I usually spend my days playing card games. I love to rap but im not very good at it. I'm scared of the dreams I get at night." Gabe nodded.

"Man I get some messed up dreams too, so I feel ya." Gabe spoke solemnly. Kevin decided to leave silently so as not to ruin the moment. He backed out the door and turned around, nearly running over a tan girl with blood red streaks in her dyed black hair. 

"AH!" Kevin screamed higher than he would have liked to admit and fell over. When his breathing slowed he clambered to his feet and shyly looked up at the girl.

"Hi Amanda." Kevin growled, trying to hide his embarrassment. Amanda silently waved. "uh did you want me to get you something." Amanda nodded and held out her hands, palms up, expectantly. "I'm sorry I don't, OH! Your tablet! Where is it?" Amanda shrugged and shuffled her feet, folding her arms behind her back. Kevin sighed, feeling a headache coming on. Amanda was Alex's ex girlfriend, the one he attacked, and she, unfortunately, ended up in the same asylum as him. Kevin attributed Alex's ongoing guilt to the fact that he saw the result of his mental break every day. She used a tablet to talk and apparently had misplaced it, or had it stolen. "Alright let's go find it." Kevin started back towards Amanda's room with Amanda hovering behind him, silently. He opened the door decorated with ram and cat stickers and was knocked to the ground. 

"Kitty!" A pair of bright green eyes glittered down at him. 

Kevin groaned and tried to push the girl off him. "Dammit Natalie, get off!" 

**Author's Note:**

> 1Kevin Vantas= Nothing, but angry a lot and attracted to insane people  
> Red hair he dyes black, pale freckled skin and grey eyes just turned 16  
> 6Amanda Medigo= Can"t speak 17  
> Long auburn hair, pale white with white eyes  
> 4Alex Captor= Killed Amanda because of the voices and his meds were tampered with 16  
> Messy dirty blonde hair he cuts himself one brown eye and one blue one  
> 5Theo Nitram= Night terrors thinks he can fly 15  
> Hispanic with black hair and chocolate brown eyes  
> 10Katie Maryam= Bipolar 17  
> Asian with black hair she cuts herself bright green eyes  
> 7Natalie Leijon= Thinks she"s a cat  
> light brown hair she hacked off dark green eyes  
> 3Theresa Pyrope= Thinks she"s Terezi  
> red hair blue eyes  
> 8Victoria Serket= Talks to spiders  
> blue eyes blnde hair she hates  
> 2Gabriel Makara= Anger management MPD hears voices  
> black hair really pale skin purple eyes stabbed a nurse and laughs a lot draws clown faces on things  
> 9Eric Zahhak= Masochistic  
> black with dreadlocks and brown eyes  
> 11Aidrian Ampora= Believes in magic and thinks he can breathe underwater  
> blonde with misty blue eyes  
> 12Felicia Peixes= bulimic manic depressive  
> Indian and curvy
> 
> John Egbert= Thinks he can fly talks to salamanders  
> Rose Lalonde= Passive aggressive alcoholic with hallucinations  
> Dave Strider= Night terrors collects dead things  
> Jade Harley= Thinks she"s a dog bites people
> 
> Height:  
> Gamzee 6'7  
> Equius 6'4  
> Viki 6'2  
> Adrian 6'  
> Dave 5'11  
> Katie 5'10  
> Jade 5'8  
> Rose 5'7  
> John 5'6  
> Alex 5'5  
> Amanda 5'5  
> Theo 5'5  
> Karkat 5'4  
> Theresa 5'4  
> Felicia 5'2  
> Natalie 5'
> 
> Kevin+Gabe  
> Eric+Adrian  
> Theo+John  
> Dave+Alex  
> Rose+Katie  
> Natalie+Amanda  
> Felicia+Jade  
> Viki+Theresa


End file.
